cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Lock
Lock ( Rokku) is a keyword. It first appeared in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion. When a card is affected by lock, it is turned face down until the end of its owning player's turn (the card remains where it is). A unit turned face down by lock cannot be used to perform any action; it cannot attack, boost, use skills, be used to pay a cost, move to another circle or zone (including intercept) or be retired by calling another unit over it. The card is not considered a unit and the card and the circle it is on are considered to not exist for the duration of the lock skill. When a unit is unlocked, it is not considered to be called back to the field, and thus on call skills are not activated. When a unit is unlocked, it is turned face up in Stand state. Q&A Q1. If I have Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred as my vanguard and 1 of my 5 rear-guards has been locked, will my vanguard's Power be 19000 or 21000 due to his Limit Break? A1. 19000. Your locked unit does not exist on the field anymore. Q2. If my vanguard is Dragonic Overlord and my only rear-guard is a Embodiment of Armor, Bahr which is locked, will my Dragonic Overlord gets Power-2000? A2. Yes. It will be treated as though there is not a unit on the rear-guard circle, meaning Dragonic Overlord will get Power-2000. Note that this does not affect skills such as lord, since the locked unit no longer counts as a unit. Q3. If the card text says that I may lock my own rear-guards instead of my opponent's, then do my locked rear-guards stay locked until the end of my opponent's turn? A3. No. If you are the one who locked your rear-guards then you will turn them face up at your end phase. If you lock your opponent's rear-guards, then your opponent must wait until the end of his/her next turn. Also, be noted that Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium's skill allows you to ignore this ruling. Q4. If I have a locked unit in one of my rear-guard circles and they are no longer exist on the field can I retire it to place a new unit in it's place? A4. No. Though the unit no longer exist on the field it cannot be retired because there would be nothing to retire. The idea is that the rear-guard circle the unit is locked on is engulfed by the void. So a locked unit cannot be retired to play a new one. ''For more information see: *http://bushiroad.fm/post/en/2521/Link+Joker+a+mysterious+power.html *http://www.pojo.biz/board/showpost.php?p=28186565&postcount=1 List of Cards 'Can Lock' Angel Feather *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse" Dark Irregulars *Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" Dimension Police *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha Granblue *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse" Great Nature *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" Link Joker *Gravity Collapse Dragon *Innocent Blade, Heartless *Knight of Entropy *One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium *Schwarzschild Dragon *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" Narukami *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" Neo Nectar *Maiden of Venus Trap "Reverse" Nova Grappler *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse" Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" Pale Moon *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" Royal Paladin *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse" 'Can Unlock' Gold Paladin *Nation Saving Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Royal Paladin *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon Gallery Lock (2).png|A unit locked by two rings in the anime Untitled5.png|A card turned face down by lock Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics